waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crows/Gallery
Images of The Crows from Dumbo. ''Dumbo'' Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5967.jpg|Jim Crow Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg|Glasses Crow Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.jpg|Preacher Crow Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6375.jpg|Fats Crow Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg|Straw Hat Crow dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5918.jpg|"Well, looky here, looky here." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5921.jpg|"My, my." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg|The Crows observing Dumbo and Timothy sleeping on a tree branch dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5927.jpg|"Why, this is most irregular." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5932.jpg|"I just can't believe my eye." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5934.jpg|"They ain't dead, is they?" dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5937.jpg|"No." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg|"Dead people don't snore." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg|"Or do they?" dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5947.jpg|The Crows whispering about how Dumbo and Timothy got up to the tree dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5952.jpg|Jim Crow entering the scene dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5953.jpg|"What's all the ruckus?" dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5954.jpg|"Come on." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5956.jpg|"Step aside, brother." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5961.jpg|"Hmm, what's cookin' around here? Come on, what's the good news? What's fryin', boys?" dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5969.jpg|"Just look down there, brother." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5975.jpg|"And prepare yourself for a shock." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5979.jpg|Jim Crow seeing for himself dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5986.jpg|Jim amazed and shocked to see Dumbo and Timothy sleeping on a tree branch Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5991.jpg|"Well, hush my beak!" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5994.jpg|"Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5997.jpg|"Yeah, find out what they're doin' up here." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6003.jpg|"Yeah, and ask them what they want." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6005.jpg|"Ok, boys. Leave it to me." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6014.jpg|Jim flying down to Dumbo and Timothy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6022.jpg|Jim observing Timothy sleeping Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6028.jpg|Jim preparing to wake up Timothy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6031.jpg|Jim waking up Timothy with smoke from his cigar Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg|Jim observing Timothy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6066.jpg|"Ha!" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6068.jpg|"Pink elephants!" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6069.jpg|"Mmm..." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6070.jpg|"...mmm." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6071.jpg|Jim looking at Timothy amusingly Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6073.jpg|The Crows' 1st laughs Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6085.jpg|Jim listening to Timothy speak some more Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg|"What are we doin' down here?!" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6094.jpg|"Well, hear him talk!" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6102.jpg|Jim smoking again Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6105.jpg|Jim blowing smoke on Timothy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg|"Hey, look here there, Brother Rat." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6115.jpg|Jim being told by Timothy that he ain't his brother and no rat either Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.jpg|"Oh. And I suppose you and no elephant ain't up in no tree..." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.jpg|"... either." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg|Jim looking at Timothy eye to eye Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6133.jpg|Timothy replying back to Jim Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6138.jpg|Jim and Timothy each trying to understand things properly Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6140.jpg|Jim and Timothy looking at each other Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg|Looking up Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.jpg|Looking down Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg|Jim smoking while Timothy reacts frightened when realizing the truth about his and Dumbo's situation Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6158.jpg|Jim watching Timothy go to Dumbo, wake him up, and remind him about their situation Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6192.jpg|The Crows watching Dumbo and Timothy fall down off of the tree Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|The Crows closing their eyes as their hats jump off Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6202.jpg|The Crows watching Dumbo and Timothy fall with their beaks wide open Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6205.jpg|The Crows closing their eyes and ears so as not to see or hear Dumbo and Timothy crash Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6207.jpg|The Crows seeing the final results Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg|The Crows' 2nd laughs Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg|"Hey, there, fellas!" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|"Maybe y'all flew up! " Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6361.jpg|The Crows' 3rd laughs Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6368.jpg|"Did you ever see an elephant fly?" dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.jpg|"Well, I've seen a horse fly." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg|"I've seen a dragon fly." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg|"I've seen a house fly." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6385.jpg|"I've seen all that too." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6424.jpg|Jim Crow and Timothy Mouse when singing "When I See an Elephant Fly" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg|The Crows singing "When I See an Elephant Fly" together Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg|The Crows' 4th laughs Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6603.jpg|"Quiet, gentlemen." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg|"The Reverend Rodent will address you." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6628.jpg|The Crows listening to Timothy, telling them Dumbo's sad story Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6637.jpg|The Crows listening carefully to the story Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|The Crows getting sadder every minute they listen to Dumbo's tragic story Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6664.jpg|Glasses Crow and Straw Hat Crow sad Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Glasses Crow and Straw Hat Crow looking at each other full of sadness and sorrow Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg|Jim Crow sad Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6686.jpg|Jim Crow looking at his cigar; full of sadness, regret, and sorrow Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg|Jim Crow crying Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6696.jpg|Preacher Crow sad Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6699.jpg|Preacher Crow horrified at the very mention of Dumbo being a clown Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6715.jpg|The Crows sad and crying Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6716.jpg|Glasses Crow crying while Fat Crow stays sad Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.jpg|Glasses Crow and Fat crow looking at each other full of sadness and sorrow while crying Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.jpg|Straw Hat Crow crying Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6766.jpg|"Hey, there, brother,..." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6767.jpg|"... now, wait a minute." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6777.jpg|"Don't go away feeling like that." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6778.jpg|Jim Crow; full of sadness and sorrow, agreeing to help Timothy and Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6780.jpg|"We done seen the light." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6782.jpg|"You boys is okay." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6784.jpg|Timothy telling Jim that he and his friends have done enough Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6791.jpg|"Yeah, but we gonna fix it to help you." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6795.jpg|"Ain't that the truth, boys?" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6799.jpg|The Crows agreeing to help Timothy and Dumbo too Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|"You wanna make the elephant fly, don't ya? Well, you gotta use a lot of 'chology. You know, psy-chology." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg|Jim bringing Timothy to the rest of the crow group Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6812.jpg|The Crows huddling up with Timothy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6820.jpg|The Crows with Timothy devising a plan on how to help Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg|Glasses Crow trying to fit in the conversation Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6832.jpg|Jim Crow pulling out one of Glasses Crow's tail feathers Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6834.jpg|Glasses Crow yelping in pain Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg|Jim Crow giving Timothy "the magic feather" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.jpg|Jim Crow winking: "Catch on?" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6844.jpg|Timothy given the magic feather by Jim Crow Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6849.jpg|Timothy understands the Crows' point Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6851.jpg|The Crows surprised by Timothy's joy and excitement Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6871.jpg|The Crows trying to push Dumbo to fly off a cliff 1 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg|The Crows trying to push Dumbo to fly off a cliff 2 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6878.jpg|The Crows trying to push Dumbo to fly off a cliff 3 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6883.jpg|The Crows trying to push Dumbo to fly off a cliff 4 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6889.jpg|The Crows trying to push Dumbo to fly off a cliff as Timothy instructs Dumbo on how to use his ears as wings Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg|The Crows still trying to push Dumbo to fly off a cliff Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|The Crows and their hats blown away by Dumbo's ear flapping Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg|The Crows blown away by Dumbo's ear flapping Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6961.jpg|The Crows teaching Dumbo how to fly Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg|The Crows flying down as they sing "When I See an Elephant Fly" for the 2nd time Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6988.jpg|The Crows landing on telephone wires Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6989.jpg|The Crows on telephone wires as Dumbo and Timothy approach Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7008.jpg|The Crows with Dumbo and Timothy on telephone wires Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7012.jpg|The Crows and Dumbo listening to Timothy's great opinion about Dumbo's future Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7021.jpg|"Boy, them city folks is sure in for a surprise!" Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7026.jpg|Jim Crow holding his cigar with a toothpick Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7029.jpg|The Crows' final laughs as Jim drops his cigar Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg|The Crows with Dumbo while singing "When I See an Elephant Fly" for the last time 1 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg|The Crows with Dumbo while singing "When I See an Elephant Fly" for the last time 2 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7386.jpg|The Crows singing "When I See an Elephant Fly" 1 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7389.jpg|The Crows singing "When I See an Elephant Fly" 2 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|The Crows landing on a telephone pole Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7417.jpg|The Crows waving good-bye to Dumbo and his mother, Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7418.jpg|The Crows celebrating Dumbo's success as they wave good-bye to him and his mother Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg|Jim Crow wished he had got Dumbo's autograph Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7424.jpg|Fat crow tells Jim Crow he got his autograph Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7426.jpg|"Well, so long, glamour boy!" Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Dumbo galleries